The Continuation
by Wish Upon a Pen
Summary: A Eragon-themed fan fiction that starts where Eldest left off. This story has all my opinions about what will happen. Do not read if you haven't finished Eragon and Eldest.
1. Healing Elva

**The Continuation**

Chapter One:

_Healing Elva_

**Author's Note:** This is a continuation of the Inheritance cycle by Christopher Paolini. It starts where Eldest left off.

I hope the first chapter isn't too boring; I have to start somewhere. As the story progresses, it will get more exciting. Thanks in advance for sticking with it!

I do try to write often, but my life is very busy and I don't have as much time as I would like. I will try to get out chapters regularly, but I can't promise anything. I won't be abandoning the story though.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the Inheritance cycle by Christopher Paolini. If I did, would I really be putting my stories on this website?

Eragon rolled over on his bed and groaned. It was the day after the battle on the Burning Plains and he hurt all over. He could tell that Saphira was also in discomfort.

Good morning little one, she said as he walked out of the tent.

Is it really?, he asked. With so many dead, the Varden will have a hard time recovering.

Do not lose hope, she told him gently. You forget that all of Carvahall will now help the fight.

Eragon winced. He had tried to forget that fact. He would have preferred that all his old friends remain safely in their homes. I wish that they hadn't come. I will feel guilty if anything happens to them; it will seem like it was my fault.

Saphira looked him straight in the eye. Even now, Eragon marveled at how blue they were. Eragon, she said, you must stop blaming yourself for everything. If you hadn't found me, do you think that Carvahall would have escaped notice forever? Galbatorix is taking over everywhere. If nothing had happened, your friends would have all faced the same choices that they are going through now. That is not your fault; all you did was speed things up a bit.

You're right, said Eragon, sighing. I just wish that I could have protected them, especially Roran. He has been through so much.

Roran would have faced troubles anyway. He made his choice when he chose to be engaged to Katrina. He knew what would happen.

I know. Eragon sat up from the slumped position that he had been sitting in against Saphira's side. There was work to be done. He had to fulfill the promise he had made to Elva.

Sensing what he was planning to do, Saphira grew concerned. Are you strong enough to do this right now?, she asked. You are still weak from the battle.

I think together we can manage it, he replied. I cannot let her suffer any more that necessary. She must be in great pain with all these soldiers wounded.

Saphira still seem unsure, but she didn't say anything. Eragon was relieved; he didn't have the energy to argue right now.

He walked through the tents, hearing the moans of injured soldiers who had been wounded in the battle. He wished he could help them, but he had other things he had committed to do first.

Once we have helped Elva, we might want to come and heal some of the soldiers, Eragon suggested.

Maybe…

He walked through the Varden's camp for some time before he spotted Nasuada's tent. It was much the same as all the other tents, and Eragon respected her all the more for denying herself comforts that her soldiers did not have. He walked into the tent.

"Hello Nasuada," he said when he saw her. Her hand immediately jumped to her dagger, but she removed it as soon as she saw who it was.

"Hello Eragon. What brings you here at this hour?"

"I have come to fulfill the promise I made to Elva. Where is she?"

"I am here."

Eragon looked at the small girl. Her voice, so much like an adults, still made him flinch.

He looked directly at her. "I have come to fulfill a promise that I made to you before the battle," he said to her gently.

For a second it looked like she might cry, but then the moment passed. "Thank you Eragon," she said softly, her voice more like a child's than ever before.

Eragon walked over to her slowly; he hoped that he was strong enough to do this. He placed his hand over Elva's forehead and murmured the words that would free her from the curse he had put on her.

The drain on his energy was so sudden, he hardly had time to react. Saphira!, he called with his mind. I need you!

I am here, Eragon, she said as she combined her energy with his. New power suffused his body, and he waited for the spell do finish its work.

It took several minutes, but it was finally complete. Eragon sagged against the side of the tent.

He stiffened as he saw what his spell had done. Elva was on the floor, a baby once again. It was obvious that his spell was the only thing that allowed her to grow so fast.

Nasuada's jaw dropped. "I didn't know that the reversal would have that effect," she said weakly.

"Neither did I," Eragon said, his voice heavy with exhaustion.

"Her caretaker must be summoned at once," Nasuada said. Eragon could tell that she was trying to hide the shock that she felt. "Can you go, or should I?"

Suddenly, Eragon's knees collapsed. "I'm sorry Nasuada, but I don't think I could even walk."

Nasuada looked at him with concern. "I will do it myself then," said Nasuada.

Once Nasuada had left the tent, Eragon pulled himself to a standing position. He hated the way he had been so helpless in front of Nasuada.

Saphira growled outside of the tent. You should have waited until you were stronger, she told him angrily. What would have happened if I hadn't been able to lend my energy in time? You could have died!

I know, said Eragon crossly. You don't have to remind me.

You need to be more careful, said Saphira, a little more gently now. What would the Varden do without you?

Eragon didn't answer that one. He knew the Varden would be in a tight situation if he died.

Just then, Nasuada walked back into the tent. Behind her came the old woman who was taking care of Elva. She took one terrified look at the baby and then turned to Eragon.

"What have you done to her?" she asked in a voice cracked with age.

"I have removed the curse I put on her," Eragon replied wearily.

The woman seemed satisfied with his answer and bent over to pick up the baby.

"Wait a moment," Eragon told her, stumbling over to where she stood. He placed his hand on Elva forehead. Saphira, I'm going to need some help.

Are you sure you know what your doing?, Saphira asked.

Of course! Will I ever forget what I did?

Just be careful.

Eragon drew upon Saphira's strength as he said, "May the coming years bring you great happiness," in the Ancient Language.

The old woman and Nasuada both looked at Eragon fearfully. Eragon smiled at them both. "I have learned a lot since I last blessed someone," he said. "Those words will not bring any harm."

The woman gave Eragon a short bow, and then shuffled quickly out of the tent.

"Nasuada," started Eragon, "I know that you need to speak with me; however, I must rest. May I come back tomorrow morning?"

Nasuada looked at him and nodded.

Eragon left the tent and went to Saphira, stumbling on the way. Together, they made their way slowly back to the tent, the cries of wounded soldiers ringing in their ears.


	2. Strange Discussions

**Authors Note:** Sorry for the delay everyone. Life has been pretty hectic for the past few weeks, and I just haven't had much time on my hands. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and hopefully the next will be published faster than this one.

Chapter 2

Strange Discussions

Eragon walked into his tent and saw Roran waiting for him.

"So, what happened?" his cousin asked.

"I removed the curse that I put on a child."

Roran whistled. "You can do more than I would have ever thought possible."

Eragon didn't answer him, but instead climbed into his bed. He didn't even bother to take off his boots.

Roran looked at him. "I thought we were going to rescue Katrina," he said. Eragon heard a hard note enter his voice.

"Roran, I know that I promised and I will help you. However, I am tired and there is no way I can go right now. I can barely even walk let alone fight the Raz'ac."

Roran looked at him angrily but said nothing. Eragon could tell he saw the sense in what he said. "When do we leave, then?" he asked.

"As soon as we can. I have to talk to Nasuada and we need supplies, but once those things are taken care of, we can go."

"How will we be traveling," Roran asked.

"We'll fly on Saphira. It will be faster than any other means of transportation that I can think of."

As he said these words, Roran turned green. "I hate heights," he said weakly.

Eragon looked at him in surprise. "I never knew that."

"You wouldn't have. Was there any reason for me to go up to really high places when we lived in Carvahall?"

"I guess not. Even so, we have to take Saphira if we want to get there with any speed."

Roran nodded reluctantly. He still looked green.

Eragon awoke with someone shaking him awake. He sat up, bleary eyed and reached for his sword.

"Wasgoinon?" he asked.

"I'm sorry sir, but Nasuada has to speak with you urgently," said a voice.

Eragon looked over and saw a young boy. "Who are you?" he asked while putting his sword back down quickly. The boy looked a little scared.

"My name's Thor, sir."

"Thank you for coming to wake me Thor. Tell Nasuada that I will be at her tent shortly."

Thor bowed and walked out of the tent. Eragon swung his legs out of bed and saw Roran sitting on his. He nodded to Eragon.

"Awake at last. You must have been tired," Roran said.

"How late is it?"

"I would saw about one o'clock."

Eragon swore and threw some clothes on. "Why didn't you wake me sooner?" he asked furiously.

"You needed to sleep."

Eragon finished dressing and turned to leave. "I won't take long. When I get back, we can discuss leaving."

Eragon pushed back the tent flap and stepped out into the open air. Saphira came up to him. She did not look happy.

_Do you know how worried I have been? You slept half the day away! I couldn't get into that tiny little tent to save my life; how was I supposed to check on you? You nearly died when you reversed the spell you put on Elva. If your not careful, you're going to do something really huge and kill yourself! _

Eragon was nearly thrown backward by the force of her mental onslaught. _There's no need to be so angry; I'm perfectly alright, _he said, confused by her anger.

Saphira let out a sigh. _Sorry little one, _she said. _I am worried that the mission to rescue Katrina will prove to much for us. _

_I know it's going to be hard, but we have to do this for Roran. I have caused him so much pain; besides, he is my brother. _

_I know we have to. I just wish we didn't. _

_I do too. _Eragon jumped onto Saphira's back. By unspoken consent, they took off and headed toward Nasuada's tent. Saphira seemed to be deep in thought.

_What is it?, _asked Eragon.

_I have been thinking. Do you remember how we combined ourselves during the battle? _

_Will I ever forget?, _asked Eragon, smiling at the memory.

_Well, I don't think that Galbatorix can do what we did with his dragon. If he can, it will be just an imitation of what we did. This is a weakness that he has; he does not have a proper bond with his dragon. We should try to remember this when we face him in battle. _

Eragon's eyes widened. _I never thought of that, _he said in amazement.

They flew in silence for several minutes before Saphira said, _Eragon, promise me if I'm ever killed that you will never do what Galbatorix did. Also promise me that you will not waste away mourning for me. You have much to offer the world; I would hate to see you throw it all away. _

_Why are you asking me this?, _asked Eragon, shocked that she had even brought up this topic. _Has something happened? _

_No Eragon, _she said. _I just wanted to make sure that I could rest in peace, knowing that you would carry on with your life. _

_I promise. _

_Thank you little one._

Disturbed, Eragon thought over her words as they landed. It had never occurred to him that he would do what Galbatorix had done. If Saphira hadn't made him promise, would he tried to re-create what he had with her?

He was jolted from his thoughts by Nasuada's voice saying, "Are you coming in or not, Eragon?"

Eragon shook himself and replied. "Sorry Nasuada. I was thinking."

Nasuada nodded. "I understand. I often get that way when I'm thinking about the Varden; I'll forget everything around me until someone asks me what's wrong."

Eragon walked into the tent and was surprised to see a table with lunch for both of them. The sight of the food made his realize how hungry he was.

"Sit," said Nasuada, gesturing to one of the two chairs. Eragon sat down on the edge of his chair; he was still worried about an attack.

"Now, Eragon. We have much to talk about. The first thing that needs to be done is Hrothgar's funeral. There is no way you could skip that."

Eragon nodded agreement; he was chewing and thought it would be impolite to speak.

"After that, I propose that you go back to Du Weldenvarden to complete your training."

"Actually, Nasuada, there is something I must do first. Roran's fiancee was captured by the Ra'zac and is currently being held in Helgrind. I know that she is still alive. I promised him that I would help rescue her."

Nasuada looked surprised. "That will be dangerous, Eragon. I won't stop you from going, but I will remind you that the Varden are counting on you. Don't let us down."

Eragon looked at her, pleased and surprised. He hadn't expected to be able to convince her so easily. "Thank you for understanding, Nasuada. I will be careful."

Nasuada nodded. "You'd better be. Now, please go. I'm sure you have much to do."

Eragon stood up and bowed before walking out of the tent. _Saphira!, _he called with his mind.

She came swooping down from the sky, a giant blue mass obscuring the sun. Eragon marveled, as always, at her beauty.

_Where did you go?, _asked Eragon.

_I went to talk to Arya about what you're planning to do. She says to meet her in her tent. _

_What will you do while I'm talking? _

_I will go hunt. _

Eragon hugged her. _Be safe, _he said.

Saphira hummed deep in her throat. _I always am little one. _

Eragon watched as Saphira took flight. When she was no more than a blue speck, he looked away and started to walk to Arya's tent. It took him several minutes without Saphira, but he finally reached his destination.

Standing in front of the tent, Eragon called, "May I come in?"

"You may," said Arya.

Eragon pulled back the tent flap and walked into Arya's tent. "Hello," he said ackwardly.

Arya nodded to him. "Grettings, Eragon. Saphira told me what you are planning to do."

Eragon knew that she was waiting for a response; he had a feeling that he would be judged based on his answer. "I know it will be dangerous," he began, "but I have to do it for Roran. He is my brother in everything but blood; I will do anything to help him. Besides, this whole mess is partly my fault. I have to try to make things right."

Arya looked at him for a long moment before saying, "I understand your reasons; however, you have to consider the good of the Varden. What will they do if you're killed?"

"Well, if I am, at least I will have died for a worthy cause. This mission won't be as dangerous as the battles I have fought in. If I succeed, the Raz'ac will most likely

be killed. That will rid the Varden of a deadly enemy."

Arya seemed satisfied with his answer and remained silent for several minutes. Then she spoke. "I wish you well. I will not be able to accompany you, however much I think I should; my duties here are very pressing."

Eragon wasn't surprised by her answer. After all, they weren't on the best of terms right now, due to the way Eragon had made a fool of himself while trying to woo her.

"Eragon, there is something you should know," Arya started hesitantly. "When I was captured by Durza, I had two companions with me; they were both killed when we were attacked. One of them, Faolin, was my mate."

Eragon's jaw dropped open. Of all the things she could have said, he had never expected this!

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked weakly.

"It wasn't necessary," Arya said. "I only say this now to explain further why I haven't responded well to your courting. Part of it is just that the circumstances are not right and another part is that I am still in grieving for Faolin. I will not be ready to take another mate for a long time, if I ever do. I know that you will want someone long before the time comes for me."

Eragon looked at her; he knew that she spoke at least part of the truth. He would want someone before she was ready; was he willing to wait that long for her? _Yes!, _said part of him. _But is that really true?, _he wondered. _Am I willing to wait that long? _

"You are right Arya," Eragon said heavily. "As much as it pains me to admit it, you might have a point about me not being willing to wait."

"If things were different, Eragon, I might have considered you. You have much to offer a girl; I wouldn't want you to waste yourself waiting for me. Someone will be lucky to have you."

"Thank you Arya. It is easier to accept your answer now that I know why you're doing it."

Arya looked at him for a moment. "Goodbye, Eragon. I will see you at Hrothgar's funeral."

It was a clear dismissal. "Goodbye, Arya."

Eragon walked out of the tent. Whatever he told Arya, it was still hard to accept her choice.

_Saphira, _he called.

_I just finished hunting. I will be there shortly. _

Eragon was relieved that she was coming back. He still couldn't shake off the worry of another attack and he felt better knowing that she was by his side.

After several minutes, he saw he coming toward the camp. He watched as she landing in one of the only open spaces, her blue wings barely missing the sides of the tents nearby. He ran over to her and hugged her.

_It's good to see you, _he said.

_It's good to see you too, little one, _she replied, humming deep in her throat. _How did the talk with Arya go? _

_It went fine, but I am confused. Can we go flying for a while? I need to think. _

Saphira seemed pleased at his request. _Of course little one. _

Eragon climbed onto her back and settled himself as they took off. They quickly gained height until they were well above the Varden's camp. Up in the sky, Eragon was able to clear his thoughts a bit. _How complicated everything is, _he said with a sigh. Saphira laughed in her dragon way.


End file.
